TriStar Pictures
Background: TriStar Pictures was founded in 1982 as Nova Pictures. In 1983, they decided to rename it Tri-Star Pictures in order to avoid confusion with the PBS show NOVA. In 1991, they renamed it to TriStar Pictures. 1st Logo (April 6, 1984-May 28, 1993) Nicknames: “The Pegasus”, “‘80s Pegasus” Logo: On a dark blue/purple sky background with pink skies, we see a white splashed horse that’s known as a stallion, gallops into view coming from the left. It spreads its wings and flies while three stars from the left, bottom and right, respectively, crash into each other to form a “T”. The “T” zooms out to reveal more letters (an “R”, an “I” and the word “STAR”). The text continues to zoom out as a triangle with a gold border with “PICTURES” underneath. Above it is an abstract drawing of a Pegasus “jumping” over the logo. Closing Variants: * April 6, 1984: None. * May 11, 1984-September 20, 1991; January 29, 1993: It’s the same exact opening logo, but without the colors with “A Tri-Star (or TriStar) Release” above or below. * December 11, 1991-October 16, 1992: We see the little logo next to the word “TRI” and above “STAR”. This is basically the 1991 TriStar Television logo, but without the rectangular box with “TELEVISION” nor “PICTURES” underneath. Above or below it is “A TriStar Release”. Starting in 1992, there is a new variant with “Released by” above it. Sometimes, it has the rectangular box below, but it lacks the “TELEVISION” text. On Candyman, the SPE byline is on the box. FX/SFX: Nice animation. Music/Sounds: An orchestrated piece done by Dave Grusin. We hear three low French horn notes and they repeat. Then, we hear more enlightening trumpet notes and are combined with the trombone. Sometimes, the theme echoes after it ends. On The Principal and Chaplin, the music begins a few seconds before the logo fades in. Sometimes, it is silent. Music/Sounds Variant: On TBS’ prints of Matilda, the theme from the next logo plays, most likely due to poor reverse plastering. Availability: Fairly common. The first film to use this logo was Where the Boys are ‘84. Strangely, it replaces the next logo on Freeform and TBS’ prints of Matilda (the latter with the 1993 theme). The last film to use this logo was Cliffhanger. Editor’s Note: None. 2nd Logo (June 25, 1993-August 28, 2015; November 22, 2019) Nicknames: “The Pegasus II”, “‘90s Pegasus”, “CGI Pegasus”, “Ultra Common Pegasus” Logo: We start out on a black background. Then, the background brightens to reveal a dark background with dark cumulonimbus clouds and fog on the bottom. A white light appears on the bottom as it almost fills the background. A Pegasus from a far distance spreads its wings and “TRISTAR” appears above. The Pegasus stops when its wings are fully spread out and the “TRISTAR” text fully appears. Byline: * June 25, 1993-March 12, 1999: (bylineless) * December 15, 1995-August 22, 2014: “a SONY PICTURES ENTERTAINMENT company” (first appeared on Jumanji, on its first appearance, the byline is blue, but starting with Mary Reilly, the byline is either bright yellow or white. Starting with Sparkle, the byline appears smaller, a bit darker and slightly off center, like the 1996 Columbia Pictures logo.) * April 9, 2014-August 28, 2015; November 22, 2019: “a Sony Company” (in this version, the Sony logo transitions to this logo.) Variants: * On Sleepless in Seattle, the flash dims away quickly before the Pegasus spreads its wings. * The brightness of the clouds may vary, depending on the film. Closing Variants: * December 25, 1992-May 28, 1993; August 20, 1993; April 9, 2014; February 10, 2017- : One early closing variant featured the boxed Pegasus at center, with “TRISTAR PICTURES” in Bank Gothic MD BT and the SPE byline below one another. Above it is “RELEASED BY”. This appeared at the end of the features Chaplin and Cliffhanger, which both used the old logo at the beginning, although the latter was the last film to use the old logo at the beginning, which may be unsurprising. Wilder Napalm has the “A TriStar Release” text above. The Plum Landing Movie 2: On Thin Ice has the “A TRISTAR PICTURES RELEASE” text between “TRISTAR PICTURES” and “a Sony Company”. Starting with T2: Trainspotting, the “TRISTAR PICTURES” text is switched to the Columbia font. * June 25, 1993-November 11, 2016: This closing variant featured the Pegasus inside a box with a cloud on it. The cloud overlaps the top of the box. The wings overlap both sides of the box. Next to it is “TRI STAR”. Below it is “A TRISTAR RELEASE” or “RELEASED BY” above it with the SPE byline underneath. Sometimes, “A TRISTAR RELEASE” isn’t there. Sometimes, it’s bylineless. Starting with Heaven is for Real, the phrase now reads “A TRISTAR PICTURES RELEASE”. An earlier variant has a smaller print logo and a longer SPE byline. Some films have the Pegasus’ wings’ shadows removed. FX/SFX: CGI. Music/Sounds: We hear the same opening notes from the previous logo, but this time with more and more instruments playing, composed by Bill Johnston. In 1998, starting with Godzilla, the fanfare is rearranged. Music/Sounds Variants: * On earlier films with this logo, such as Jury Duty and some prints (such as the 1999 CTHV DVD release) of Sleepless in Seattle, the 1984 theme plays. * Sometimes, this logo is silent. Other times, there’s music from any soundtrack of a movie playing over this logo. * On all prints (except for the CTHE VHS release) of Little Secrets, it is high-pitched. * On It’s a Beautiful Day in the Neighborhood, the theme is played by a piano. Availability: Ultra common. Seen on TriStar films during this period. * The first film to use this logo was Sleepless in Seattle. * The bylineless version can be seen on all pre-1995 films and some post-1995 films. The last film to use this variant was Baby Geniuses. * The Sony Pictures Entertainment variant was first seen on Jumanji and last appeared on When the Game Stands Tall. * The Sony variant first appeared on The Plum Landing Movie 2: On Thin Ice. * The last film to use this logo was War Room. * Strangely, It’s a Beautiful Day in the Neighborhood uses this logo instead of the next logo below. Editor’s Note: None. 3rd Logo (September 30, 2015- ) Nicknames: “The Pegasus III”, “‘2010s Pegasus”, “CGI Pegasus II” Logo: Same as the previous logo, except that the clouds are less improved and a different Pegasus appears. Byline: Referred to as “a Sony Company”. Closing Title: Same as the previous logo. FX/SFX: A combination of the 1984 and 1993 logos. Music/Sounds: The 1998 rearranged fanfare from the previous logo or the opening theme. Availability: Extremely rare. First seen on The Walk and on every TriStar film since. Editor’s Note: None.